


Breakfast In Bed

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan surprises his boyfriend with breakfast in bed. Gift for secret santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awful formatting. Had to do this all from my mobile.   
> Also terribly sorry for how short it is UmU

     Eridan's eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm on his phone going off, hurrying to turn it off so it wouldn't wake his sleeping boyfriend. He looked over at the sleeping male, a small smile dancing across Eridan's lips. It was good to see Sollux asleep seeing as how he hardly slept or ate, always busy trying crack some new code or make a new hack or play some online game that Eridan didn't quite understand. Eridan pressed a kiss to the temple of his scruff haired boyfriend before climbing out of bed, running a hand through his brunette hair as he stretched a but. He stood there a few seconds, contemplating changing into clothes, but he decided against it, staying shirtless and in his pajama bottoms. He slipped on his slippers and then shuffled out of their room, being sure to close the door quietly and not wake the sleeping hacker. The brunette hurried into the kitchen, putting coffee grinds and water in the coffee pot, starting its brew as he began to ponder over what he should do next. He knew he wanted to make breakfast to surprise Sollux, but he wasn't sure what to make. To be honest, Eridan wasn't even really sure what Sollux's favorite food was. 

     "I guess I could make pancakes an' eggs or somethin'," he mumbled, moving to the cabinet and grabbing the pancake mix and setting it on the counter. He then got a large bowl out as well as the other ingredients needed for making the pancakes. 

 

     About an hour and three cups of coffee later, Eridan had all of the breakfast items made: pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a grapefruit. He had made some for himself, but he wasn't going to bother with it until he saw Sollux eat. He set a kettle of water on the stove and heated it up before setting everything up on a tray made for eating in bed. Once the kettle whistled, Eridan pulled it off off the burner and poured it into a mug he had gotten down earlier, then adding a bag of green tea. The brunette put the brewing tea on the tray before walking back to their room. Much to Eridan's delight, Sollux was still fast asleep. Eridan sat the tray down and then walked over to Sollux, gently shaking his shoulder. The sleeping male responded by groaning and attempted to shrug Eridan off. Not being discouraged by this, Eridan kissed Sollux on the cheek, mumbling a, "Wake up, sweetheart."

     "Not now, ED. I'm not in the mood for sex," Sollux slurred out, obviously not happy about his boyfriend attempting to wake him up. 

     "I ain't askin' for sex, you lazy ass. Get the hell up. I made you breakfast, nitwit." Sollux immediately sat up, looking at Eridan with a furrowed brow. 

     "Why did you do that?" Sollux inquired, sleepiness still affecting the delivery of his words. 

     "Because you worry me with how often you don't fuckin' eat," Eridan mumbled, his tone changing to one that was more concerned. Sollux attempted a smile and moved so that he could take the food. Eridan eagerly brought it over and placed in it Sollux's lap. 

     "That's a lot of food," Sollux said under his breath, staring at all the food he was supposed to conquer. 

     "Which is what you need," Eridan argued, crossing his arms. With a sigh, Sollux grabbed his fork and began to tackle his breakfast. Eridan grinned and kissed Sollux's cheek before grabbing his coffee, food, and another tray so that he could join Sollux in eating breakfast in bed. 

     "You're an asshole for doing this."

     "You still love me, though."

     "Yeah, I _guess_ I do."


End file.
